The Past Returns
by Jenn11
Summary: Brennan's step dad shows up. But hes not after Brennan. He's after Emma and working with Eckart. BS EJ
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This begins a week after The episode with Emma and Tyler ends. Instead of it being Shalimar's dad who shows up it's Brennan's step dad, who's working with Eckart. I guess that means this is AU. Hope you like it. Super sized amounts of credit need to go to my partner on this story- LIZ. She had the original idea and many of the ideas and plot lines in this story came from her. Without her this story would not be getting written.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Brennan was pleased to see Shalimar working with Adam as he walked into the room. "Adam, I just got off the phone with one of my old "street contacts". They said a guy's been asking around about me. My friend told him I might be at the local bar this afternoon. It's an old haunt of mine and I'll know most of the regulars there so it should be safe for a meet."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'll go with him." Shalimar volunteered as she stood up and turned to face the elemental. "Let's take your bike though. It will be good if we do need to leave in a hurry."  
  
"You just want a ride on my bike," accused Brennan with a grin, having planned to ask her to come with him anyway.  
  
"You know it," replied the feral with a grin of her own.  
  
"Alright. You can both go. But call me when you get there. Use a phone, not your COM rings, just to be safe, in case you're being watched." Adam told them before they left.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
As Brennan waited for Shalimar to come back from the phone a redhead walked up to him smiling for all she was worth. He could tell she was more than a little drunk even though it was early afternoon. "What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done?"  
  
Brennan almost groaned, but broke into a smile as he saw Shalimar approaching. "Here she comes now." He answered with a nod toward the beautiful feral.  
  
After glancing over at her "competition" the girl made a face and stomped off for more alcohol.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Shalimar as she sat down.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Feral senses. Includes hearing," Shalimar reminded him.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. She was interested. I wasn't. You saved me. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," answered Shalimar with a small laugh. "Everything is still quiet back at Sanctuary."  
  
Brennan never replied, distracted by the man walking into the bar. The man walked up to them and stopped.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Brennan asked the man in a flat, almost deadly, tone.  
  
Shalimar tensed up, having never heard that tone from the elemental before. She looked the man over. He was an inch or so shorter than Brennan, but a lot thicker. She figured the bulk had been muscle at one time, but was now fat. Maybe he'd been a football player or wrestler, she thought. He had brown eyes and reddish brown hair. His jeans and a T shirt where obviously old and worn.  
  
"That all you have to say to after all this time?"  
  
"No. But it's the nicest thing I have to say. I don't think you want to hear the other things." He stood and held his hand out to Shal. "Come on, babe. Let's get out of here."  
  
She took his hand and followed him out. They both stopped as they heard the bar door open behind them. "Brennan. I need your help."  
  
Brennan pulled a coin from his pocket as he turned and tossed it to the man. When he spoke his tone was sharp enough to cut glass. "Here. Call someone who gives a damn about what you need. I sure as hell don't. That's all the help you'll get from me. I have other plans for the next few hours." He turned slightly and leered down at the woman by his side to emphasize his meaning, then got on his bike.  
  
Shalimar climbed on behind him. She cursed her wayward thoughts, and reactions. Even knowing that the leer he'd directed at her and the slightly crude reference were an act, her heart had raced at the look and the thought of spending the next few hours in bed making love with Brennan.  
  
Once they were well away from the bar he stopped at a park. Neither said a word as they got off the bike and walked into the park. They found a tree to sit under and the conversation began.  
  
"Sorry about that. I just didn't want him knowing your name or that you're more to me than some girl I picked up in a bar. If he knew how much you meant to me he'd find a way to use you to force me to help him."  
  
Shalimar wanted to pursue the "what she meant to him" thought but knew it wasn't the right time. "It's OK. I understand. Who was that? Are you alright?"  
  
"That was my step dad. Jake."  
  
"You've never really talked about him. I take it you two *don't* get along." She made it a statement, not a question.  
  
"That would be an understatement. I really don't want to go into details right now. I'm to mad at seeing him and his having the nerve to ask me for help. I don't want to take that out on you. Let's head back to Sanctuary. I think we should warn the others. And see if we can find out what he's been up to that he needs my help."  
  
"Let's stay here a little longer. Like you said, you're upset. Walk around the park with me?"  
  
Unable to tell her no he nodded and stood, then held his hand down to her to help her up. They both knew she didn't need the help, but she accepted the gentlemanly gesture; realizing it was, in part, an apology for his earlier, very ungentlemanly, words and actions. They walked in silence, but it was comfortable. Brennan felt calmed by her presence next to him. Once his anger cooled he thought more about the woman at his side. He started wishing that they could carry through on what he'd all but told Jake they would be doing. But as he'd hinted to her, she meant more to him than some girl he'd picked up in a bar. And he wanted a lot more from her than just one wild afternoon. He'd been hoping to tell her that soon, but now with Jake around. . . He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Shalimar said nothing but was glad to have his arm around her. To feel that familiar half protective, half possessive touch. After walking completely around the park the couple got back on Brennan's bike and started home to tell the others what had happened.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
Emma sat alone in her room trying to meditate. She found it hard, distracted by thoughts of recent events. It had been a week since Tyler's death. She missed him, but had come to feel that things had ended as they were meant to. She wasn't sure how she'd have made it through the week without Jesse. He'd been there to hold her when she'd cried, to listen when she'd needed to talk. She'd found herself often reaching out with her powers just to feel his presence. She hadn't been trying to read him, just to know that he was near. The knowledge had a calming effect she knew she was coming to rely on.  
  
He said he was just returning the favor. That she had been there for him when Amanda had been killed. After initial heartless remark at the apartment she'd worked hard to make it up to him and be there for him. She had been sorry that anyone died, but she had felt a surprising sense of relief that the woman was out of Jesse's life. At first she had refused to look to closely into the emotion, not wanting to admit it was jealousy. Eventually she'd admitted to herself that she was jealous and cared about Jesse as more than a friend.  
  
The night before she and Shalimar had ended up having a "girl talk" and Shalimar had promised to help her find away to get Jesse's attention. Emma hoped Shalimar would come up with something soon. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard Adam walking toward the garage and sensed his worry. She quickly got up and went to follow him.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
Jesse looked down at the papers he held in his hand. They were the phone numbers he'd bragged to Brennan about getting while they where searching for information. It had been a week and he hadn't called any of them. He had really gotten them so he could brag to Brennan, and so that no one would notice anything unusual. Like the fact that he was falling in love with Emma. He knew that working together on the team would make any romantic relationship complicated. Jesse wasn't sure how Adam would react. He knew Shal would be happy for them, especially since it was pretty obvious that she and Bren where interested in each other. Brennan would be happy for the same reason, and probably act like the over- protective-big- brother for Emma.  
  
At first he'd worried that a relationship was forming between the two. But having watched Brennan with Emma and with Shal he'd realized his mistake. Brennan had known Emma the longest and joined Mutant X at the same time, which gave them a close relationship, but it wasn't a romantic one. He'd seen "the look" more and more often lately in Brennan's eyes as he watched Shal, which he was doing more often and more obviously. And the way he treated them was subtly different as well. He was protective of Emma, but more possessive of Shal. No, Brennan wasn't his competition for Emma.  
  
Standing up Jesse threw the numbers in the trash as he left his room deciding some work on the computers might help distract him. Once he logged on he realized his mistake. The first files that came up where the research he had done on Tyler and his group. He wished he could say he was sorry the guy died. And since it hurt Emma he was, he never wanted to see her hurting; but part of him was glad. He knew that if Tyler had stayed around Emma would have eventually left Mutant X to be with him, and he couldn't stand the thought of Emma not being in his life.  
  
Pulling his mind back to the present he quickly deleted the files. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe the response I've gotten to this story. I love it. It's nice to hear you all seem to like the idea of Brennan's step dad showing up. Again, the credit for that, and many other ideas, goes to Liz, my partner on this story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Adam met the pair almost the moment they walked out of the garage. Emma appeared right behind him. They all went to the computer area where Jesse was working.  
  
Brennan spoke first. "Jess, I need you to see what you can find on someone. Mostly where they've been lately and who they've been spending time with."  
  
"OK. Who's the *lucky* person?"  
  
"Jake Duran."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But he asked me for help, so I'm betting he tried something and it blew up in his face."  
  
A minute later Jesse looked up at his friend. "He's the one who put you in Genomax? His name shows on your record. It's the first thing that came up. Who is this guy, Brennan?"  
  
"My step dad. And yes, he's the one who took me to Genomax."  
  
"That means he might know Eckart," noted Emma.  
  
"Yeah, he might. But Eckart's trapped in a stasis chamber."  
  
"I'll check anyway. See if I can find out if he's been around the Genomax buildings lately."  
  
The others took seats as they waited for Jesse to pull up the information. Shalimar stayed close to Brennan and he was grateful for that, taking comfort in her nearness. Shalimar told the others about the meeting at the bar. She noticed Jesse's slight scowl at the way Brennan had referred to her in front of Jake. She suppressed a smile at his usual over-protective- brother routine.  
  
It was almost half an hour later that Jesse turned away from the computer in frustration. "I think we might be onto something. The security videos from Genomax seemed to have been erased. I hacked into them but there's nothing there. I think something's going on there that they don't want us to see. The records of the pods, and who's in them, have also been wiped."  
  
Adam frowned. "So Eckart might be out. They *would* want to hide that."  
  
"So now we have two things to worry about. Eckart and Jake," snapped Brennan.  
  
"Bren." Shalimar said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Adam spoke to them all. "Let's all take a break. It's time for some dinner anyway."  
  
"Sounds good," agreed Jesse.  
  
Emma stood up and stretched. "Good idea, Adam."  
  
"I'm not really hungry," said Brennan before turning to go. Shalimar shared a look with Adam then followed Brennan. He opened the door to his room and held it as Shalimar entered.  
  
They both sat on he bed facing each other. Brennan was silent for a few minutes so Shalimar began. "Brennan, you know I pretty much think of Adam as my dad. There's a reason for that. When I started showing my powers my parents couldn't deal with it. They had me put in a mental hospital. I was beaten, frequently. I'm pretty sure my dad knew about it and he still left me there. I'm not telling you this so you'll feel sorry for or to deal with it now. I'm telling you so that you'll know I understand. You can talk to me."  
  
"After my dad was killed in Vietnam my mom was crushed. I didn't realize it at the time but she was very vulnerable. Jake saw that and took advantage of it. He didn't want me around because I could see him for what he was. When my powers started showing it was the perfect excuse to get rid of me. While I was in Genomax he destroyed my mom. She was an emotional wreck and he made it worse. She. . . killed herself. That's what the police said, and physically it's true; but he's the one who drove her to it. I hold him responsible."  
  
"Bren, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help, but I *am* sorry."  
  
She held her hand out to Brennan. He took it and gently pulled her over to him then leaned back and stretched out with her beside him. He was content just to hold her close, to have the human contact and the soothing effect of her presence. Shalimar took comfort in being surrounded by his strong arms and feeling his warmth. They stayed that way for more than half an hour.  
  
"I know I don't feel like eating, but you should get some food."  
  
"I'm not real hungry either, Bren. Should we go join the others? Maybe we can come up with something."  
  
The others had just finished eating when the couple joined them. Adam looked over at Brennan, trying to gauge his emotional state before beginning. "I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
"Understood. What's the idea?"  
  
"I think you should see your step father again. Find out, from him, what he wants. If Mason is out of stasis and your. . .and Jake, knows about it, knows who got him out and how, we need to know about it. And it might even lead us to where Mason is now. I know it's a lot to ask. . . "  
  
Brennan finished the thought. "But you're still asking. I understand. Let me think about it and we can decide in the morning. There's nothing we could to tonight anyway."  
  
Adam agreed. "Fair enough. Why don't you guys take the night off? Go enjoy yourselves?"  
  
"Eckart might be on the loose and you think we should take a night off?" Asked Jesse, disbelieving.  
  
"Yes. If we're right we will be very busy for a while, and in for some bad times. I think we should take advantage of a chance to relax while we can. It will help in the long run."  
  
Seeing the wisdom of that they all nodded.  
  
"Why don't you come with us, Adam? You could use a break as well," noted Emma.  
  
"Thank you, but I'd rather relax here at sanctuary. You all go have some fun."  
  
Emma and Shalimar checked their reflections in the mirror a final time. "Your sure wearing these outfits is a good idea?"  
  
"You said you wanted to get Jesse's attention. In that outfit he won't just notice you, he won't be able to keep his hands off you. I thought that's what you wanted?"  
  
"It is. And your outfit will *definitely* distract Brennan. If nothing else, it will keeping him busy fighting the other guys off you."  
  
"Off me? What about you? Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures. Let's go. I think we've kept the boys waiting long enough."  
  
When Jesse stopped speaking mid-sentence Brennan looked over to see the reason. Two reasons actually, who were walking towards the men, smiling. Emma was wearing a white, corset style shirt and a black mini skirt. Shalimar wore an electric blue backless shirt and black mini skirt.  
  
"Sorry we took so long." Shalimar almost purred.  
  
"It was worth the wait." Brennan assured her as he walked toward her.  
  
Jesse also started walking toward the girls, but his focus was on Emma.  
  
Half an hour later they were walking up to the club. Brennan had one arm around Shalimar's waist in an obviously possessive gesture. Jesse did the same with Emma. Seeing the two beautiful women the bouncer let them in the front of the line. Just to tweak Jesse, Emma gave the man her most seductive smile. Jesse saw it and pulled her even closer. She exchanged a smug look with Shalimar. The plan to get Jesse to notice her was working.  
  
Brennan danced with Emma a couple times while Jesse danced with Shalimar. Very few other men got to dance with either woman that night. When a very drunk man tried to buy Shalimar a drink Brennan quickly got rid of him, much to Shalimar's delight. More than once Jesse warned other men away from Emma with a look.  
  
A few hours later they returned home happy, and tired. Brennan had enjoyed spending the evening with Shalimar in his arms, and she'd loved being there. As they drove home Jesse decided that he'd have to find more opportunities to go dancing with Emma, since it was the perfect excuse to hold her close. Emma was more than happy with having spent the time dancing with Jesse and being held by him.  
  
The next morning Brennan went to see Adam. They went into Adam's office and sat down.  
  
Brennan began the conversation. "I'll talk to Jake, but there might be a problem."  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Yesterday I told him where to go. That I wouldn't help him. It's going to look suspicious if I suddenly change my mind for no reason."  
  
"Good point. You could tell him I ordered you to. If he is working with Eckart he already knows about us. And, if you tell him about Mutant X, it will seem like you trust him."  
  
"But I *don't* trust him. And he knows it. My suddenly trusting him with something this big . . ."  
  
"Same thing, we say it was my decision. That I wouldn't listen to you and told you I wanted to see him whether you trusted him or not."  
  
"That might work," Brennan reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Besides, if he's here in Sanctuary we can keep an eye on him. I'll have Jesse make sure there's no way he can get into the computers, or contact anyone outside."  
  
"I just hope this doesn't backfire on us. If his habits haven't changed I know what bar he'll be at tonight. I'll go find him there."  
  
"OK. The others will come as backup. Since he's seen Shalimar, she can stand watch outside. With her feral senses, she's the best one for that anyway. Jesse and Emma will be in the bar, with you."  
  
Brennan considered that, and liked the plan. "I'll have to talk with Emma, but that might work very well. He likes redheads. She *will* catch his eye, and his interest. If we want to use that we can, or we can have Jesse play her boyfriend to encourage Jake to keep his distance."  
  
"I'm not sure how much "acting" there would be in that. It might be harder for Jesse to act like he doesn't know her. Especially if Jake tries something."  
  
"So you've noticed it too, huh?"  
  
"Yes. I think they are the only ones who haven't."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they've noticed, and admitted, their own feelings. They just don't see each others."  
  
"I would agree. Maybe this will help bring them to their senses. Is it helping you and Shalimar?"  
  
"Damn. I should have figured that if you saw it with them you'd see it with me. But do you really think Shal feels the same way?"  
  
Hearing the usually confident young man sound uncertain caused Adam to smile reassuringly. "I've known her a long time, and can read her fairly well. She loves you just as much as you love her."  
  
"I hope you're right. She *isn't* going to like being left outside, not in where the action might be."  
  
"But she's smart enough to see that it's the best way. Just emphasize that if Jake is working with Eckart he might have his men lurking in the area, and she'll have first go at them. That should cheer her up."  
  
"Yeah. She does have a thing against Eckart's flunkies."  
  
"I think you guys know me to well," stated Shalimar as she walked in the room. "So what's this about Eckart's flunkies? Did we find some?" She asked in a hope filled voice.  
  
"No, but they might be waiting outside the bar where Brennan is meeting Jake tonight. Which is where you're going to be."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
"Yes. Outside. Jake has seen you, and will recognize you. Besides, he has a thing for redheads."  
  
Shalimar instantly saw their plan. "Jess isn't going to like using Emma as bait."  
  
"NOT bait. Distraction. And, depending on what Emma says, Jesse may be acting like her boyfriend. And he *would* like that. A lot."  
  
"Yeah, he would, and so would she. Jake thinks I'm your girlfriend. I should show up with you."  
  
"No. He thinks you're some girl I picked up in a bar for a couple hours of fun. There's a difference. And we were saying that if you're on guard outside the bar you get first shot at any of Eckart's men there to protect Jake."  
  
"Unless they're inside."  
  
Adam stepped into the conversation. "Shalimar, please don't argue on this."  
  
She sighed and looked at him. "You win. I'll stay outside and watch the area."  
  
"Thank you. We aren't going until this evening so you have the rest of the day to do what you want."  
  
She nodded and turned to Brennan. "Feel up to a sparing match?"  
  
"Sure. Meet you in the dojo in 10 minutes."  
  
As Adam watched hem go he smiled slightly. He recognized Shalimar's attempt to help Brennan work off some of the stress and tension he was feeling and thought it was a good idea. He turned on the intercom and called for Emma and Jesse. They appeared moments later.  
  
"What's up, Adam?" Asked Jesse as they sat down facing Adam.  
  
"Brennan is going to meet with Jake tonight. He knows which bar Jake frequents. Shalimar will remain on guard outside, so I want you inside as his back up."  
  
Jesse nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. So how are we going to work it? Us show up early?"  
  
"Yes. There is something you need to know Emma. Brennan says that Jake has a thing for redheads and is sure to be interested in you. That gives us a couple options. Which one we use is up to you. You could go in as a distraction; or as Jesse's girlfriend, which should encourage Jake to keep a bit of distance."  
  
Emma knew it might be best to act as distraction, but the idea of acting like Jesse's girlfriend was very appealing. "How about a combination. I go in with Jesse but if we really need a distraction we can pretend to have a fight, and then I could go up to Jake and act like I want him to help me make Jesse jealous?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jesse quickly agreed, liking the idea of being able to treat Emma as if she was his girlfriend. It would be the perfect excuse to steal a kiss and hold her. It would also give him an excuse to beat Jake up a bit if he tried anything. Having guessed from Brennan's reactions how badly the man had hurt his best friend he half hoped he get a chance.  
  
The sparring session was much more intense than usual. Knowing Shalimar's abilities Brennan relaxed his control more than usual. Shalimar enjoyed the challenge, and seeing that Brennan was using the chance to work out some of his anger, as she had intended. As they finished he thanked her, then pulled her into a quick kiss before leaving the dojo.  
  
A/N:  
  
FireFeral: Thanks, and here you go. More soon. I promise.  
  
Delenn2210: Thank you. I'm glad you like the setup and will try not to disappoint.  
  
Lornein: It's great to hear I got the emotions right. Thanks. I couldn't stay away from E/J for to long. LOL  
  
PetiteCat: Glad you like the idea of Brennan's step dad. I'll try to keep the blend of romance and action.  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks. More will be coming soon.  
  
BrennanMulwray: Don't worry, Jake is in for it, and Brennan WILL deal with him. I alos like Brennan mad.  
  
Crystal Raven: Thank you. I'll try and hurry. Now that you're hooked. . . . J/K  
  
Emma453: It's good to hear the plots believable and liked. I'll continue putting the feelings in it, thanks. Yes, lots more J/E parts are coming. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this chapter is short. I promise I'll make the next one longer, and it will show what Jake is planning.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As soon as they walked in the bar Emma and Jesse saw Jake, recognizing him from the file photo. Jesse wrapped his arm even tighter around Emma in a blatantly possessive gesture. It did not go unnoticed by those in the bar, including Jake. After they sat Emma leaned over to whisper in Jesse's ear. "Bren was right. He noticed me and is interested. But he's really a coward and doesn't dare hit on me with you here."  
  
"That is so sweet." Jesse said in a normal tone as he smiled at her and winked. She smiled back.  
  
He leaned over to whisper to her. "You're reading him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." She answered in a husky voice, just loud enough to carry, keeping up the cover that they where whispering naughty things to each other.  
  
"Can you read what he wants with Brennan?" He quietly asked.  
  
Her reply was just as quiet. "Not right now. He's not thinking about that. At all."  
  
"Well, what man could think straight with you around," commented Jesse in a normal voice as he leaned back into his chair. Then thinking better of it, and deciding to make the most of their cover, he leaned forward and kissed her. She barely had time to respond before he pulled back. Emma forced herself to smile. She had enjoyed the kiss and wished she could believe that he meant it as more than a part of the act they were putting on, but refused to allow herself to hope.  
  
By acting like she was resting her chin on her hand and talking to Jesse, Emma was able to talk into her COM ring and let the other know Jake was there. She heard Shalimar say that she was in place outside the bar.  
  
Twenty minutes later Brennan appeared and walked directly to Jake's table.  
  
Jake began the conversation. "Son. I didn't expect to see you again so soon."  
  
"Don't call me that. Let's talk. Outside."  
  
Jake downed the last gulp of his beer before following Brennan to the door. Knowing Shalimar's position Brennan walked to that side of the building. She was close enough that he could sense her presence but knew there was no way Jake could see her 20 feet behind him. Even knowing she was here Brennan couldn't see her, only sense her. It was enough to allow him to play his part without losing his temper.  
  
"You know who I am? Who I'm with? And, don't try lying to me. "  
  
"Mutant X."  
  
"Yeah. How did you find out?" Brennan demanded.  
  
"Mason Eckart. He asked me to work with him. I refused. That's why I need your help. He doesn't like being told NO."  
  
"We'd noticed. So you've seen him. When?"  
  
"A couple weeks ago," answered Jake.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"One of my places. He found me."  
  
Brennan had left his COM ring on "transmit" so that Adam, Jesse and Emma could listen but no sound from where they were would come through his ring. They didn't believe Jake any more than Brennan did. Adam in particular knew that Mason would never have gone to Jake. He'd have had Agents bring Jake to him; and if Eckart really wanted to find Jake he would have by now since Jake was still frequenting his usual hang outs. Adam was sure the two where somehow connected.  
  
"I've been ordered to take you back to our base. It wasn't my idea and don't think this means I trust you. I don't. But I have my orders, so lets go. You'll be safe there. At least from Eckart. But if you do anything to hurt my friends I *will* make you pay. I don't think you'll be able to afford the price."  
  
"I get the idea. So how many of you are there? I didn't get a lot of details." He was now seeing the wisdom of that.  
  
"Four of us and our leader."  
  
"I'm Shalimar. It's *not* a pleasure to meet you," greeted the feral as she walked by him to stand by Brennan. "I'm Jesse. This is Emma," the team's molecular announced as they walked up. "And, just so we're clear; she is mine, so hands off. Don't bother trying to deny that you're interested. I saw you looking at her earlier."  
  
Emma hid the rush of pleasure she felt at hearing Jesse say she was his, then the wave of unhappiness at believing he was just saying it to protect her from Jake's advances, not because he meant it.  
  
Jesse liked how it sounded to call Emma his and promised himself that one day it would be the truth. That she would be his. His too protect. His too love.  
  
"Whatever. So what are your guys powers?"  
  
Shalimar answered for them. "None of your business. Let's get out of here."  
  
Emma pulled the blindfold they brought out of her pocket and handed it to Jesse.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Adam listened to me enough to convince him you should be blindfolded while we go to the base. Please refuse. Then I won't have to take you there at all," Brennan taunted.  
  
"Fine. I'll wear the blindfold," agreed Jake. Jesse quickly tied it on him, not being very gentle in the process.  
  
Jake now understood why Mason had refused to show him pictures, saying that his reactions needed to be convincing. He admitted that if he had known Emma and Jesse were part of Mutant X he would have acted differently and given away the fact that he knew them, and that he was working with Eckart. All he had been told was that the team had a feral, a molecular and a psionic. Mason had warned him of that so he could try and guard his thoughts from Emma. He'd also had a psionic agent do something to help shield his thoughts. He hoped it worked.  
  
Jesse led Emma over to the car they had come in Brennan took Shalimar's earlier place in the back seat and Jake sat beside him. Shalimar rode Brennan's motorcycle home. She made it back before the others and joined Adam, who was waiting for them.  
  
As they rode Jake tried to make conversation. "So is, uh, Shalimar, really your girl; or was that an act too?"  
  
"Like she said when you asked if they had powers- - -it's none of your business. All you need to know is that she is not someone you want to mess with."  
  
"Why, because you'll hurt me?"  
  
"No. Because she will." Brennan answered truthfully. In the front seat Jesse and Emma smiled at the truth of that statement. Jake kept pushing. "She must mean something to you if you were trying to protect her. And you can't tell me that's not what you were trying to do yesterday."  
  
"She's a woman. And I'm old fashioned enough to believe that a man is supposed to take care of and protect a woman. But I know that's a concept *you* can't understand."  
  
Jake finally got the hint that a conversation wouldn't go well, and stayed quiet the rest of the ride to Sanctuary. He knew Brennan was talking about his mother but felt no guilt about how he had treated her, or the young Brennan.  
  
Emma decided to try reading him again. Having expected that he was able to sense her presence in his mind. "You must be one of those telepath types. Don't try climbing inside my head, little girl. You won't like the terrain"  
  
"Your right, I'd get bored since the terrain in your head is the mental equivalent of Nebraska: flat, dull and very predictable," Emma shot back. She spent the rest of the ride wondering how he'd been able to feel her scanning him.  
  
As they exited the car Brennan removed the blindfold. "This is Adam. Adam, Jake. As ordered." Brennan introduced, keeping the appearance that Jake was here on Adam's orders, and against his wishes. Jake bought it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Adam," he greeted and held out his hand. Adam didn't take it.  
  
"I wish I could say the same. If you'll come with me I'll show you your room for the night and we can talk in the morning."  
  
"OK. I am tired," agreed Jake as he followed Adam in to Sanctuary. After showing Jake into the room Adam locked the door from the outside and went to join the others.  
  
"Jesse, we're sure he can't send any messages or get access to the computers?"  
  
"Yeah. I've set a scrambler so that only we can send, or receive, any kind of signal. I also tightened the security on the computers. Alarms are set so we'll know if Jake tries to send a signal or access the computers."  
  
"OK. Good work. Let's all get some sleep."  
  
The team nodded and headed toward their rooms. Once again Shalimar followed him into his room and they sat on the bed.  
  
"I know there's more that you aren't telling me. If you don't want to I understand, but if you do I'm here."  
  
Brennan leaned back against the headboard. When he spoke his voice sounded haunted, as if all the life had seeped from his soul and he was in no hurry to retrieve it. "When he first started seeing Mom I really liked him. I fell for his act, just like Mom did. I even started to call him dad. Then one day I heard him talking. Talking about Mom and I. He was saying how stupid we both were. How easy to manipulate. He laughed about being able to get me to call him dad. How he had gotten me to steal things. Saying it was for mom, when it was really for him. How he was just using my mom for sex and a place to stay." His eyes were dark with quiet agony as he looked at Shalimar. "I was devastated. It felt like my whole world was falling apart again. I'd finally learned to care about someone again. . . .after loosing my dad."  
  
Shalimar moved to sit beside him and wrapped her arms around him to hold him close. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as well. "I'm so sorry, Brennan. So sorry you had to go through that."  
  
"It's why I have issues with Adam. I can't seem to trust any kind of father figure. Not after what he did. I know Adam is nothing like him, but. . . . It's why loyalty is so important to me. Just promise me you won't betray me. I think I could take anything but that. Please promise you won't betray me."  
  
Shalimar moved so that she could look into his eyes, or more importantly, so he could look into hers. "I promise. I will *never* betray you." Shalimar leaned forward to seal the promise with a kiss. After a moment she pulled away and returned to the earlier position of holding each other, but he moved them so they were lying down. Soon both fell asleep. Shalimar's last thought was that she wanted to tear Jake apart for what he'd done. The bastard had taken a boy's trust and used it as a weapon to tear apart his young life and soft heart.  
  
In his room, Jake smiled as he pulled out the small bottle of clear liquid and looked at it. His "Mission" was to deliver this liquid. He knew they would expect him to try and send someone their location or get into the computers. Eckart had expected that and knew they would guard against it. But they would not be on guard against what he was really here to do.  
  
He hid the bottle again and got ready to go to bed.  
  
Several hours later Shalimar woke up and very reluctantly left Brennan to go to her own room; knowing it would cause to many questions if se was found in his. She also wasn't sure if he'd want to wake up with her in his bed. But before leaving she placed a soft kiss on Brennan's cheek.  
  
A/N:  
  
Emma 435: Thanks. More Emma and Jesse will be coming. Especially after we learn what Jake plans.  
  
Canadian Chic: Glad you're liking the story and the pairings.  
  
Spikes storm: Thank you. I'll post as fast as I can get it written.  
  
Fiery feral: As always, thank you for the reviews.  
  
The Blonde One07: Yes. There will be a lot of Emma and Jesse in the future of this story. Thanks. I'll try not to disappoint.  
  
Molecular Psionic: Thank you. I'll try.  
  
Lornein: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
LucyGoosey: Thank you. Nice to now you like the story.  
  
Petite Cat: I'll try and keep the mix of action and romance. Yes, Shal is going to figure out that Bren loves her. As for the kiss. It's up to your imagination.  
  
BlackPanther: Thank you.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Thanks. I figure if you guys take the time to review, I can take the time to reply.  
  
Delann: I'll try not to keep you waiting long. Thank you.  
  
Crystal Raven: Thanks for the review. Glad you like the plan. Yeah, guys and redheads. . . . LOL 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Emma walked into the kitchen she found Jake making coffee. He'd discovered that his door lock had been programmed to open in the morning.  
  
"Want a cup?" he asked as he looked over at her.  
  
"Sure. Thanks," replied Emma. Still not fully alert, and mental barriers in place so she couldn't read him, thought nothing of the offer.  
  
When his body blocked her view he poured half the liquid from the bottle into her coffee and put it back in his pocket. He took the cup to Emma where she had sat at the table. Shalimar walked in and went to pour herself a cup.  
  
"Morning, Shal."  
  
"Morning, Emma. What's up?" The feral asked with a suspicious, and venomous, glance at Jake; still furious with him over what Brennan had told her the night before.  
  
"Nothing. Just having some coffee."  
  
"'K. You seen the boys yet?"  
  
"No, but the scent of coffee should bring them to us."  
  
Knowing Emma was right Shalimar smirked and began to drink her coffee.  
  
True to prediction Brennan appeared just as they finished speaking. "Everything good?"  
  
"Fine, Bren. Relax." Shalimar told him with a small, reassuring smile.  
  
"So what are we going to do today? Find Eckart?"  
  
"Adam will want to talk to you. Find out more."  
  
"I'll get in the computers again and see what I can find," Jesse announced as he walked in.  
  
"Well, I'll do anything I can to help."  
  
"I'm sure you will," replied the feral.  
  
Jake looked over at Shalimar to find her smiling sweetly at him. He hadn't known her long, but had the impression that she was rarely sweet. "Worries me when you smile like that."  
  
"Good." Shalimar said before taking another drink of coffee.  
  
"Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look after all," noted Jesse before pouring his own cup of coffee.  
  
"All right you guys. Play nice. Mr. Duran is our guest," Adam reminded them as he walked in. He didn't like that fact any more than they did, but needed to play his role of being the one who wanted Jake there.  
  
Brennan gave he appearance of avoiding Jake all day but stayed just close enough to quietly keep an eye on him. Jake spent the day with Adam and Jesse giving them bits of information on Eckart. The information had been carefully selected to have enough truth to make it believable, but not so much as to lead Mutant X to Eckart. Not until it was time.  
  
As the day progressed Emma found herself not feeling well, and her powers and mental barriers harder to control. She spent most of the evening mediating.  
  
Late in the evening Jesse went looking for Emma and found her by the meditation pool. "Em, everything OK?"  
  
She opened her eyes and turned to face him. "Sure, Jess. Just fine. I guess I'm more upset than I thought about Jake being here, and Eckart being free."  
  
"You're sure that's all it is?" Asked Jesse, worried.  
  
"If I don't fell better in the morning I'll talk to Adam, OK?"  
  
"OK. I just. . . worry about you," admitted Jesse. He wished he could have told her he loved her, but not when she was already upset.  
  
Something in his voice caught Emma's attention, but she felt to off balance to pay it much attention. "I think I'm going to turn in early. Maybe a good night's sleep is all I need."  
  
Jesse walked the last few steps over and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled up at him and accepted it. "Thanks."  
  
"I'll walk you to your room."  
  
"Jess, I can make it to my own room."  
  
"I know. Humor me. Please?"  
  
"If it makes you feel better," she agreed.  
  
"With Jake around, it does."  
  
When they reached her door Emma leaned up and gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her room.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
Adam, Brennan and Shalimar sat in Adam's office with the door shut to insure privacy.  
  
"So what do you think, Brennan?"  
  
"What he's telling us is the truth, but it's not the whole truth. He knows where Eckart is. And he'll lead us to him, but not until he's ready. Not until the trap is set for us."  
  
Adam agreed. "I got the same impression. They are setting up a trap of some sort and working on a timeline. One they already know so he won't have to send any signals to expose himself."  
  
"This might be me being paranoid, but I think there's something else going on as well. That he wanted into Sanctuary for a reason, and plans to do something here."  
  
That caught Shalimar's attention. "Sabotage?"  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe just checking it out. Seeing what we have here," mused Adam.  
  
"There's no way to tell, yet. But Jake is arrogant, he'll get over confident and make a mistake."  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to wait and be ready. Why don't you two get some rest."  
  
"Sure, Adam," agreed Shalimar and began pulling Brennan out the door with her. He wasn't resisting. He stopped in the living area. "Shal. I wanted to say thank you. For listening last night, and since this mess started. It helped."  
  
"You're welcome. What are friends for?" Shalimar joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. She just wished she could be there for him as more than just a friend.  
  
"I'm really not tired. Want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed and followed him into the rec room.  
  
Once the movie was in Shalimar cuddled up against Brennan, who had absolutely no objections to being her pillow. Both were more focused on each other than the movie. Watching it just gave them an excuse to be close.  
  
As Adam was headed to his room for the night he found them asleep against each other as the movie ended.  
  
As Emma slept her dreams were troubled and bordered on nightmares. Her unconscious mind reached out to Jesse. Felling his presence her emotions quieted and the dreams became more pleasant. Eventually she was able to drift into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Jesse dreamed of Emma. In his dream she was calling to him for help, but he couldn't ever see her, just hear her voice. As Emma's dreams calmed so did his.  
  
X X X X X X X X X  
  
When Emma woke up she was not feeling better. The feeling of being off balance and on the edge of her control had increased. She had gotten good enough at holding her mental barriers that it was a reflex that required little thought. She found that this morning she had to work to keep her barriers in place.  
  
All the others noticed her reserve as they ate breakfast. Shalimar finally commented as the meal was ending. "You OK, Em?"  
  
Emma managed a weak smile that convinced no one. "I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well."  
  
As Emma left the kitchen Brennan followed. "Em, wait up. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"This is me, Emma. You can talk to me."  
  
"I know I can. But I don't know what's wrong, so I can't talk about it," she tried to explain her feelings.  
  
Brennan pushed the issue. "But there is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I just feel off balance, on edge. I . . . I think it might be my powers mutating again."  
  
Brennan was suddenly worried. "Have you talked to Adam?"  
  
"No, but I promised Jess I would this morning. I just didn't want to bring it up in there with Jake."  
  
"That was smart," Brennan complimented. "I tell Adam to meet you in the lab."  
  
"Thanks, Bren. How are *you* doing? I can feel your tension and uneasiness. I'm not trying to read you, but with my powers acting up I can't help but sense it."  
  
"I'll be OK. I'm dealing."  
  
"But how well? I can still listen, if you need to talk."  
  
"You have enough to worry about. Shal's there for me when I want to talk."  
  
Emma raised an eyebrow at that, but wasn't truly surprised.  
  
As Jesse walked into the hall he saw Brennan and Emma talking. He stopped as a stab of jealousy went through him. He then realized the foolishness of that and walked up to them.  
  
"Jess, will you take Emma to the lab? I'll have Adam meet you there."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Guys!" Emma protested.  
  
"Emma, you promised me last night. Now lets go to the lab." As he spoke Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her to the lab.  
  
An hour later Adam turned to the others, frustrated. "The good news is that her mutation is as stable as ever. The bad news is that I don't know what is causing the symptoms."  
  
Emma felt her mental barriers crumbling and couldn't rebuild them. Emotion swamped her and she felt as if she was drowning in it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
In another room Jake heard her cry and smiled. The "medicine " had worked. Right on schedule.  
  
Jesse was at her side in less than a second. His support kept her from falling. "Emma? Emma? What's wrong? What's happening?"  
  
"I. . . I can't . . .block out the emotions. My power. . . it's out of control. Be careful. I can't contro OOOHHH! She cried out as another wave hit her. It was the sudden fear and concern of the others. "It's to much! Make it stop, Jess! Please make it stop!" As she cried out Emma held tight to Jesse. She instinctively reached out for his mind. Hoping the contact would calm her as it always did. Hoping she might be able to focus on him and ignore the other people's emotions that were flooding through her.  
  
Just as she began to connect with his mind the pain overwhelmed her and she blacked out. Jesse pulled her close as he felt her collapse into his arms. He then lay her back on the table.  
  
"No. Put her in the scanning chair," directed Adam.  
  
Jesse nodded and lifted Emma, after carefully putting her in the reclined chair he stepped back.  
  
Jake walked in as Adam was finishing the scan. "What's going on? I thought I heard someone scream."  
  
Brennan faced him. "Emma blacked out. Something's wrong. Seriously wrong. I don't suppose you'd know what that is?"  
  
"How would I know? I've never been interested in mutation and genetics."  
  
"No. But you get here and in less than two days Emma's in trouble. I don't think it's a coincidence. She's more family to me than you ever were, so if I find out you had anything to do with her being hurt I will make sure you suffer a lot more than she has. Now get out of my sight."  
  
Jake was wise enough to believe the younger man and go. He'd already confirmed what he needed to. Emma was no longer a threat. He was arrogant enough to think he could still manipulate and control Brennan without getting caught.  
  
Adam read the scan results and wasn't pleased. They showed nothing wrong. "I don't think her life is in danger, I can't say the same for her mind, or powers. She said they were going out of control, and I don't know why. We'll try the old fashioned way. I want to do a complete work up on her blood. See if that shows anything."  
  
"I'll get the things you need," Shalimar responded and started gather what Adam would need.  
  
Jesse stayed at Emma's side and held her hand. Brennan had walked over to the doorway and was staring out of the room. None of them missed the tension ion his body language. They could almost hear the defensive barriers slamming into place. Knowing Jake was responsible for that reaction Shalimar hated him even more.  
  
Adam soon had the blood drawn and put it in the machines to be analyzed. Shalimar walked over to Brennan and put a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her and what she saw in his eyes scared her. His look was very distant, and she had a sudden feeling of loss. Brennan was standing right there with her, but emotionally he was miles away.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Brennan snapped.  
  
The feral instinctively took a step back. "Brennan?" She asked in a somewhat uncertain tone, worried about him. But the worry wasn't enough to mask the pain his sudden rejection had caused.  
  
Adam suppressed a pleased smirk. The hurt expression on the feral's features wouldn't take long to penetrate through the walls Brennan had slammed up right before their eyes. No matter how upset the elemental was, his protective instincts towards his friends, and particularly Shalimar, would always come first.  
  
Brennan's tone softened, but the distance in his eyes remained. "I'm sorry, Shal, but right now I need you to stay away from me. All of you. I can't let the rest of you be hurt because of me."  
  
"Now you're talking crazy. What happened to Emma isn't your fault."  
  
"No, I'm not crazy, not yet. Not Like I will be before this bloody mess is over," Brennan said and then turned to leave.  
  
Shalimar moved to follow but Jesse walked over and gently took her arm. "Give him a little time."  
  
Shalimar reluctantly nodded and followed Jesse back over to Emma. She was very worried about Brennan. Normally she would have called him one of the strongest people she'd ever met. And not just his impressive physical strength. But like everyone he had weaknesses. Subject him to a very specific kind of emotional pressure, and he might shatter beyond recovery. Her fear was that Jake was that pressure. She prayed that she was wrong.  
  
A few minutes later Emma began to stir. When she opened her eyes she saw three worried faces looking down at her. She automatically tried to raise her mental shields to guard against feeling their emotions. That's when she realized something was wrong. Very wrong. She lowered her mental guards and still couldn't sense anything. Beginning to panic she reached out to Jesse's mind and found herself unable to connect.  
  
The others saw the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong, Emma? Are you in pain?"  
  
"No, Jess. I can't sense anything. My powers. . . are gone."  
  
A/N: I know I got two chapters up this week. Real life won't let that happen next week. I'll update again next Thursday or Friday. Thanks, yet again, to Liz, my partner on this story. Much of the credit for it goes to her.  
  
BlackPanther14: Thank you very much. Also thanks for the honest opinions and reviews on my other stories.  
  
TheBlondeOne: Well, now you know most of what Jake's plan is. Take out Emma. Glad you like the story.  
  
Emma435: I'm trying to balance the two couples. Nice to hear it's working. Thanks.  
  
Lornein: Thank you!!!!  
  
Molecular Psionic: Hope you liked the chapter. More soon. Thanks for the reviews of my other stories.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks you. I'll try to hurry. Thanks for the review of my other story. I don't know if there will be more on it.  
  
Delenn2210: Thanks for the reviews, and compliment.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Well, now you know it wasn't poison in the bottle. Don't worry the fight is coming and Jake is going to pay. Thanks.  
  
WhenDovesCry: Hope this was fast enough. LOL Enjoy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger. OK, I'm really not. But you should all know I'm not going to take Emma's powers away for long. Just another chapter or two. I promise. Now, on with the story. . .  
  
"Gone?" Asked three voices at once.  
  
"Yeah. I think so. I can't sense any of you. I've lowered my mental barriers and there's still nothing. It's . . . silent. What's happening to me Adam?"  
  
"I don't know, Emma. But I *will* find out. I promise you that."  
  
"Brennan, Emma's awake. Get in here," Shalimar spoke into her COM ring.  
  
There was no answer from his COM ring but Brennan walked through the door less than a minute later. Emma was still lying in the chair and Jesse was holding her hand in his.  
  
"I'm going to check the results of the blood work. That might tell us something," said Adam with more hope than he really felt.  
  
As Adam looked at the results Emma looked up at Jesse. "I'm scared. What if my powers are gone for good?"  
  
"They aren't. You heard Adam. He's going to find out what happened."  
  
"I know. But that doesn't mean he'll be able to fix it."  
  
"Emma, don't talk like that. You're going to be fine," Shalimar tried to reassure her friend.  
  
"If Jake had anything to do with this I'll make him tells us what he did and then he will pay."  
  
"Brennan, we don't know if he has anything to do with this."  
  
They all stopped talking as Adam walked back over. "There are some unusual chemicals in your blood. I'm going to have to do more research to find out how they could have affected you. I'm also going to call a chemist friend of mine and see what he makes of them."  
  
"Thanks Adam."  
  
"Anything we can do to help?"  
  
"Not right now, Shalimar. I'll let you know."  
  
In his room Jake was looking at the rest of the "medicine". He knew Brennan would be angry and suspicious of him. But that didn't bother him. He figured Brennan would come off as paranoid and ready to blame him for anything. He also knew that Brennan would be blaming himself and distancing himself from his friends. That has been the plan all along. To destroy Mutant X from the inside. He and Eckart assumed that without her powers Emma would be debating her worth to Mutant X and consider leaving, or be forced to leave by the others. Then Eckart could offer her the antidote. He would tell her that Adam had the antidote but refused to give it to her because he wanted her to leave, given enough time Emma would begin to believe the lie. Jake actually thought Emma would believe that. Then, Eckart was sure, in her anger and desire for revenge she would help them take down Mutant X. Jake decided that he'd ask Eckart if he could have Emma to *play* with, once he was done with her.  
  
Unfortunately Emma was having thoughts about leaving. She looked at Shalimar and Brennan. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Jesse?"  
  
"Sure. We'll go see if Adam needs anything."  
  
Brennan silently followed Shalimar out of the room.  
  
Jesse pulled a chair up and sat facing Emma. "What's going on?"  
  
"When I got my powers I thought of them as almost a curse. I couldn't control them, and didn't really want them. But now they're gone. . . I don't know. I'm really confused. And scared. What if I don't get them back?"  
  
"Then you don't. I'm not trying to be harsh, but *you* are what's important. Not your powers. At least you're alive. You don't know how scared I was when you blacked out. I thought we might be . . . losing you. But your alive, that's all that matters."  
  
"That's very sweet, Jess. But without my powers I useless to you guys. I'd just be taking up space here, and I won't do that. I'll leave. Then Adam can find another psionic."  
  
"No! Didn't you hear a word I said? You are what matters. Not your powers. If he had to Adam could find another Psionic. That doesn't mean you'd have to leave. We need you. I need you. Please don't give up. Not before we even know what's wrong. You're still in shock and that isn't the time to make life changing decisions. Please just give it some time. Give Adam a chance to help you."  
  
Emma was silent for a full minute. "I'll wait to decide anything for sure." Jesse pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his shoulder. Hearing the steady sound of his heartbeat calmed her and she began to relax.  
  
"Thanks, Jess. I guess I kind of lost it when I realized my powers are gone."  
  
"If you want to thank me then don't leave me," Jesse said before stopping to think about it.  
  
Not sure what to say Emma leaned in and kissed him. The kiss continued until Adam came into the room and cleared his throat.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Not yet. I just got off a video call with my chemist friend and he said he'd call back soon. How are you feeling? Or don't I need to ask?" He finished with an indulgent smile.  
  
"I don't know. It's so strange not to have my powers. I . . . "  
  
"Was thinking about leaving us if she didn't get them back," Jesse filled in.  
  
"Emma. There is no need for that. And we will find a way to get your powers back for you. If it's the chemical's we can find a way to reverse them. Where are Shalimar and Brennan?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I'll go find them," voulenteered Jesse.  
  
Following a hunch he headed towards the area where their rooms were. Specifically Jake's room.  
  
He found Brennan there looking through the room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to find out what Jake did to Emma," answered Brennan as he picked up Jake's coat. He pulled the small bottle still half full of liquid out of the pocket.  
  
"I'll bet any odds you name that these are the chemicals Adam found in Emma's blood, and the cause of her problems."  
  
"Let's get it to Adam so he can start working on it," said Jesse, more concerned about helping Emma than getting Jake, since he knew Jake wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Here," Brennan said as he handed Jesse the bottle on his way out the door. Knowing that Jesse would take it to Adam and that there was nothing more he could do to help Emma, he was after Jake.  
  
Jesse put a restraining hand on his friends arm. "You're going after Jake matter what I say, aren't you?"  
  
"You know me so well," replied Brennan as he walked out the door.  
  
He found him looking around the dojo. "Nice place you got here," commented Jake before looking at Brennan. As he turned to face the younger man he was knocked to the floor by a powerful punch.  
  
"What the Hell was that? You blindsided me."  
  
"Sorry, I meant to tell you about the punch coming, but I just thought that it would ruin the surprise. Now get up. And you shouldn't be surprised. I warned you want would happen if you hurt one of my friends."  
  
Jake didn't move and received a vicious kick to the ribs. Brennan smiled visciously as he heard bones crack. He reached down to haul the older man up then floored him again with another punch.  
  
Several minutes later Shalimar ran into the room, drawn by the sounds of fighting. It was a very one sided fight. Jake was no match for Brennan.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
Jake was nearly unconscious and Brennan stopped. "He poisoned Emma. I found the stuff in his room."  
  
"And beating Jake up will help Emma how?" Shalimar asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Jesse's taken the stuff to Adam. This is helping me feel better."  
  
Shalimar activated her COM ring. "Jess, I need you down in the dojo."  
  
A few minutes later Jesse appeared. Together he and Shalimar helped Jake towards the medical area.  
  
"How many men did Jake just get beat up by?" Asked Emma as she saw the damage on him.  
  
"Oh, just the one," said Jesse. "Which is more than enough - 'specially if it happens to be Brennan and he's really angry - take it from me. Been there, done that."  
  
The rage was still coming off Brennan so strongly that Emma could feel it even without her powers. The others also felt it. Each had believed that they had seen Brennan angry before. Now they realized that they had been wrong. Very, very wrong. They also realized how much control he was exerting to not finish the job of killing Jake.  
  
Laying on the medical bed Jake groaned in pain. Adam went to his side to start assessing his injuries.  
  
Shalimar slowly approached Brennan and led him to a chair. His knuckles were torn and bloody from hitting Jake. "You with me?" She asked.  
  
Brennan looked up and chuckled, the dry, humorless laugh so completely unlike him Jesse felt a shiver race down his spine. His friend's eyes looked dark and fathomless, the eyes of a stranger. Emma shivered. Shalimar went pale. Even Adam swallowed dryly. A distance had grown between Brennan and everything, between Brennan and everyone. Even Shalimar couldn't touch it, couldn't cross it, this thread -thin chasm that stretched wider than the Atlantic Ocean. The feral had her answer. No. He was most definitely not with her at the moment.  
  
Shlaimar quickly gathered what she needed and began to clean and bandage Brennan's hands.  
  
Adam was NOT pleased as he discovered the extent of Jake's injuries. They we're serious and without medical attention possibly fatal. He worked to fix the worst of the damage.  
  
Jesse walked over to Brennan. "You could have left some for me," he "accused".  
  
"Sorry. My step dad --- my problem to deal with. You should be mad at me. If I hadn't brought Jake here the woman you love wouldn't be hurt the way she is. And make no mistake, Jess, Emma is hurt."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding she is. Did Jake hit your head? Because you aren't making sense, and seem to have forgotten some things. I remember you NOT wanting to bring Jake here. And HE is the one who is responsible for Emma being hurt, not you. We need you with us - - - not on some guilt trip." Having said his piece Jesse returned to Emma's side.  
  
"Adam, can I go to my room? I don't want to stay in here."  
  
"Fine. I'll call you as soon as we get the results from that liquid."  
  
"Thanks," replied Emma as she stood up. She and Jesse left together as Shalimar went over to check the computers. The feral cast a worried glance back at Brennan.  
  
A/N: OK I'm not sure if I have the team a little OC. But I figure with what's going on they might be acting just a bit differently than normal. Please let me know if I'm wrong.  
  
Emma435: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Real Life. Hope this told you more of Eckart's original plan to get Emma. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
TheBlondeOne: Thank you. Yes, Emma's powers will be restored soon.  
  
Molecular Psionic: I'll try to get in more E/J.  
  
Lornein: So what did you think of the lesson for Jake? LOL Actually it's going to be Adam's chemist friend who finds the "cure".  
  
Redhead: Well, Jake now got some of what's coming to him. Thank you for the compliments. They mean a lot.  
  
BlackPanther: Thanks for letting me know about the other story. Glad you also like mine.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: So did you like the fight? You were 100% right this time in your theory! Kudos 2 U!!!  
  
PetiteCat: Yes, Jake is a piece of work. I'll give Emma her powers back soon. Hope you see why I had to take them away for a LITTLE while.  
  
Crystal Rave: Well, if you hate Jake I did my job, cause Liz and I wanted Jake to be hated by all. I'm thinking I'll let Jesse have a chance at Jake once he heals from Brennan's lesson. Sound OK?  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks for the review of "What you've got" and this story. I know it was evil, but my muse demanded it. Sorry. More of the story soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and patience. As ever thanks to my partner on this story Liz. The ideas and help she gives definitely make this story better for you reading it.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Brennan looked over at Shalimar. As always, he was entranced by her beauty, and memorized every detail of her, so he didn't miss the tension in her body and knew it was for him. That she was worried for him. Part of him wanted to accept the comfort he knew she would offer. He promised himself he would accept it. Once Jake was gone and could not threaten her.  
  
Adam soon had Jake stabilized and was considering what to do next. Given what the man had done to Emma, and what he was putting Brennan through; Adam felt no desire to heal all the scrapes and bruises that were minor, but no doubt painful. Hearing the signal for an incoming message he walked away from Jake without giving him a painkiller.  
  
"Marcus. That was fast."  
  
"The chemical analysis you sent me helped. It's what was given to her, right?"  
  
"Yes. We believe so. Can it be reversed?"  
  
"It can. I'll need some more time to work on it, but wanted to let you know we should be able to undo the damage."  
  
"Thank you. Is there any other information you need?"  
  
"It would help if I knew how much she was given."  
  
"The bottle was half full. On the assumption that it was completely full when he arrived she got about 10ml."  
  
"Thanks. That's what I needed to know. Also, you said she blacked out when this happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid the reversal won't be much easier on her. You might want to warn her and give her a chance to prepare. I'll get back to you when I have something."  
  
"I'll talk to you then."  
  
When they got to her room Jesse was unsure of what to do. "Would you like me to stay or do you want to be alone?"  
  
"I'd like you to stay. I feel very alone. I don't read you guys, but I can sense you. I know you're around. But now. . . I can't. I don't even remember this from before my powers. It's like I've never felt this alone. This isolated."  
  
"You aren't alone. I'm here. I'll be here as long as you need me" Jesse promised as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Emma wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the human contact. After a few minutes she pulled away and sat on the edge of her bed. Jesse took the chair nearby.  
  
"What Brennan said earlier, was he right?"  
  
"What do you mean? He was saying a lot of things."  
  
"He's hurting deeply. I don't need my powers to sense that. But I'm talking about when he said I was the woman you love."  
  
"Yes. He was right. I do love you, Emma. But I don't want you to feel pressured. I know you're still getting over Tyler, and don't expect you to feel the same."  
  
"But I do. I think I have for a while. I said what I did after Amanda died because I was jealous of her. I just wouldn't admit it at the time. And I think things worked out the way they were meant to with Tyler. Of course I miss him, and it's been hard, but I do love you. Can we just take this slowly?"  
  
"Of course. We'll take as much time as you need. I don't know if I'm ready to rush into this either. With us both being on the team could make it complicated."  
  
"We'll work it out. For now could you just hold me?"  
  
"Sure. Do you want to stay here or I could hold you while we watch a movie if you want some distraction."  
  
"Let's just stay here and talk or listen to music."  
  
"Ok." Jesse moved to lean against the headboard and Emma sat in his lap.  
  
"I have to admit that I was jealous of Tyler. I was also scared that you would leave us to be with him. And now you are talking about leaving. I don't want you to go."  
  
"I won't leave. Not now. I want to be with you. To give us a chance. You were right that I was too upset to make such a big decision right then. Thank you," she said as she leaned up to kiss him.  
  
"I heard Brennan saying you got a bunch of phone numbers?" Emma "asked" in a playful tone.  
  
"Which you will find in the garbage. I did it mostly to keep Brennan from figuring out I was falling in love with you."  
  
"Don't think it worked," Emma needlessly informed him, with a soft smile.  
  
They both laughed and continued talking.  
  
Shalimar had followed Brennan out of the lab and then out of Sanctuary. He ended up at a bar where from the way people reacted he was obviously known. As soon as she walked in Brennan knew she was there. She made eye contact and silently told him that she's sorry she'd followed him, but also telling him he's crazy if he thought she wouldn't have. He nodded to her to take a table at the back. He joined her a few moments later with two drinks.  
  
"It's only lunch time, Brennan," she reminded him.  
  
"I know."  
  
Shalimar couldn't force herself to look away from his eyes. They were more intense, and more remote, than she had ever seen them. "So lets go somewhere else and get you some food. I'll even buy. If you really want we can come back for these drinks later tonight."  
  
He reluctantly agreed and threw a few bills on the table. They ended up at a nearby diner and took a booth in the back.  
  
After several minutes Shalimar broke the silence. "I feel like we've lost you. That Jake's taken you away from us. Away from me."  
  
No one else would have heard the note of fear buried deep in Shalimar's voice, but Brennan did. He was shocked. Shalimar was fearless with the sole exception of her feral fear of fire. "Shal?"  
  
"I hate him, Brennan. I hate what he did to you in the past and I hate what's he's done to you now."  
  
"It's Emma he did something to this time," Brennan reminded her.  
  
She was glad he was finally admitting Jake had been the one responsible for hurting Emma. It was a small start, but a start. "Physically. Emotionally, he's done a number on you. Don't let him destroy you."  
  
"What makes you think he didn't do that years ago?"  
  
"Because I know you." She quickly answered.  
  
"You think you know who I am? Fine then, who am I?"  
  
Shalimar answered without thinking. "The man I love!"  
  
They sat in stunned silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop it on you like that."  
  
Brennan stayed silent as the waitress brought over their food. Once she left he reached over and took Shalimar's hand. "Maybe it's for the best. I think it may have shocked me out of the mood I've been in. I'm sorry for hurting you by being so distant. I just didn't want Jake to come after you."  
  
"Why would he? Emma was his goal."  
  
"Yeah. But if he knew how I felt about you he also try and hurt you to get at me."  
  
"Bren, even *I'm* not sure how you feel about me so how is Jake going to figure it out?"  
  
Looking in her eyes Brennan saw the uncertainty in them and it felt like someone sliding a knife into his chest. He in that moment that he couldn't let her continue to doubt his feelings for her. "I love you. Please don't doubt that. I wanted to tell, had been trying to find a way to. . . then Jake showed up and. . . "  
  
"It's OK. I understand. I should have told you how I felt. Let's eat so we can get out of here and really talk." Something in her tone told him things might very well go far beyond talking.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Brennan agreed, with the first genuine smile in days on his face.  
  
Back at Sanctuary Emma and Jesse had gone to the sit near the meditation pool. Emma was very pleased with the results. She discovered that now she was calmer she could sense Jesse's presence near her even without her powers. It wasn't the same, but still gave her a measure of comfort.  
  
Jesse enjoyed listening to her soft voice as she instructed him. She'd offered to teach him some meditation techniques long ago but he'd never taken her up on it until know. He had been too worried that she'd pick up on his feelings for her.  
  
A/N: I now it may seem like I'm leaving Emma and Jess in the middle of the scene but Adam is about to come and end it anyway. Yes, it will be good news. Mostly.  
  
Emma 453: Yes, more Emma and Jesse scenes are in the works. Thanks.  
  
Molecular Psionic: Glad you like the way I'm writing J/E. It's nice ot hear.  
  
Delenn2210: Thank you!!! Nice job figuring it out! Kudos 2 U.  
  
Enorm87: Thank you. I'll try to keep it interesting.  
  
BlackPanther 14: I'll try to get the updates faster, but real life keeps getting in the way. Thanks for sticking with the story anyway.  
  
PetiteCat: Thanks. She'll have her powers back soon.  
  
brennan mulwray: Thank you, and I'll try not to disappoint. As you say, Go Brennan!  
  
lornein: They aren't done with Jake yet! I think he still deserves some more. Jesse's turn. . . . . Hope you are feeling better.  
  
Puma 4: Glad you like it. And I'll keep the updates coming at least once a week. It seems to work. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Of course, thanks to my partner on this fic, Liz, for the help, input and ideas. Thanks everyone for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Emma and Jesse shared a look as they heard Adam's footsteps approaching. Both stood and Jesse positioned himself slightly behind Emma with one hand resting lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"Marcus called. He is fairly sure he has the cure but it needs to be testing. The best, and safest, way to do that is for me to draw a bit more of your blood and test it in that. It will allow us to watch the chemical interacts with your genetic structure."  
  
"OK. That sounds easy enough. Too easy. What's the catch?"  
  
"The process to reverse the effects of the poison isn't going to be any easier on you than the poison itself was, it may even be more painful."  
  
Emma leaned back into Jesse and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Adam, she blacked out before."  
  
"I know. That's why we need to test it on some of her blood first. I'll be in the lab when you're ready." Adam told them before leaving the couple together. Emma's voice stopped him.  
  
"Adam, thank you. And thank your friend for me too, please." He turned and gave her a very paternal smile. "You know you don't have to thank me. But I'll pass the message on to Marcus."  
  
Emma turned in Jesse arms and wrapped herself around him. Needing his warmth and strength.  
  
"I'll be right there with you. Having Adam take your blood won't be bad, and it will make sure the . . . antidote works."  
  
"I know. It just has to work. I'll go through the pain again if it gets me my powers back. If there is one good thing in this mess, besides us admitting how we feel, it's that I really do appreciate my powers now. You know, it's strange, a few years ago I've have been more than happy to get rid of my powers and be normal. Being here has changed me. You've changed me."  
  
"You'll have your powers back soon. I just hate that you have to go through more pain first." He brushed his lips across the top of her head in a gentle kiss.  
  
"As long as you're there I'll be fine. Let's go." She said, but made no move to unwrap herself from around Jesse. They stayed silently holding each other for a few minutes before heading to the lab.  
  
As Adam took Emma's blood Jesse walked over to Jake. Adam had given him a sedative to allow him to sleep, and begin healing. Jesse was again impressed with the damage Brennan had inflicted. If anything it was worse than what Brennan had done to him at the prison. Though he didn't want to admit it to Emma, he planned to put Jake right back in the same condition as soon as he healed a little more. The man had hurt Emma and Jesse wanted to ensure he paid for it. Realizing he hadn't seen Brennan he looked over at Adam. "Where's Brennan? And Shalimar?"  
  
"They left. I'm not sure where they went. Hopefully to work some things out. Shalimar is the best one to help Brennan through this. How are you doing?"  
  
"I just hope the antidote works. 'Cause Emma can't take much more of this, and I can't take much more of seeing what it's doing to her," Jesse confessed. Seeing Emma so troubled was something like torture for him.  
  
"I know." Adam said to Jesse's back as the younger man turned and walked back to Emma.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar returned to the park where they gone after they first saw Jake. Heading to a secluded spot they sat down under a tree; Brennan with his back to the tree and Shalimar sat n his lap facing him, wanting the physical contact, but also wanting to be able to see his eyes and allow him to see hers. Brennan was glad she still felt comfortable with him on a physical level; that his recent behavior hadn't damaged that important facet of their relationship, the lack of need for "personal space" between them.  
  
"Will you say it again?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Say what again?" He teased her.  
  
She responded by leaning in and kissing him deeply. Then she pulled back. "Does that jog your memory?"  
  
"I love you, and I think I'm about to become very forgetful if that's how you're going to remind me of things," Brennan told her with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you smile. I've missed that the last couple days. I've missed you. But mostly I love you. I think I have for a while."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. There's a song, I think it's by Depeche Mode. A couple of the lines go "Who do you need? Who do you love? When you come undone?" I think it's true. The one you love is the person you turn to when everything else is falling apart. Ever since I've met you, that's been you. After Richard died, when Nikki was here and I had to kill her, when I got infected with that NASA virus. You were the one I turned to. I needed you, and that scared me." As she finished Shalimar looked down. No longer meeting his eyes. He gently raised her face so he could see her eyes.  
  
"If it makes you feel better I need you to and it also scares me. Just two more things we have in common." He was pleased to feel some of the tension drain back out of her.  
  
"You know we're all mutating, my feral side is getting stronger, wilder. I sometimes feel like you are my anchor. You're the balance that keeps me from letting go. Being around you helps calm and settle my emotions a bit."  
  
"I'm glad if I can help," he told her as she leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"So what do we do about Jake?"  
  
Brennan finally felt good about hearing her say "we" in regards to Jake. "Well, I want to find out more about the connection to Eckart. I'm wondering if he may have something to do with Eckart being out of the stasis pods."  
  
"That is an unpleasant thought. But I don't think he's talking much right now. You really did a number on him." Not wanting to discuss Jake anymore Shalimar leaned in and began kissing him passionately, slipping her hands under his shirt. He instinctively responded and matched her. His strong arms pulled her even closer to him and he ran his hands through her hair.  
  
A few moments later they paused to breathe. "Are you trying to seduce me or distract me?" Brennan asked in an almost playful voice.  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"Do I look like an idiot? But we *are* in a public place and you didn't answer my question."  
  
"Both. Seduce and distract. But you're right about the public place. Let's go home."  
  
As they were almost to the car they heard Adam's voice over the COM rings. "I think you two should get back here."  
  
"We're on our way," answered Brennan into his ring.  
  
"At least this time his timing isn't bad," noted Shalimar with a Cheshire cat smile. Brennan leaned over to kiss the look off her face before driving them home.  
  
The team gathered in the computer area to be away from Jake, who was still in medical. "Marcus should have the results of this first blood test by tomorrow morning. Until then I think we need to deal with the problems of Eckart and Jake."  
  
"Brennan's already has his turn at him. I'll try questioning him," *volunteered* Jesse, eager for his chance at Jake.  
  
"Why does everyone get to pound on Jake but me?" Shalimar "pouted", causing the others to chuckle. As she had intended it lightened the mood a little.  
  
"Why not just wait until I get my powers back? Then I could read him."  
  
"I know, Emma. It's a good idea, but I don't want to wait and give Mason any more time than we have to."  
  
"And this way is a lot more fun. . . for me at least."  
  
"Jesse," Emma "scolded", but the effect was ruined by her putting her arm around his waist.  
  
The molecular hugged her close and fell silent.  
  
"Fine, Jesse, you can question him," agreed Adam.  
  
Brennan moved to follow and put up his free hand, as if in defeat, when he saw the look Jesse directed at him. His other hand was around Shalimar's waist. "I'm just coming to watch. I'm also the best one to tell you if he's lying. I promise to keep my hands off him."  
  
Seeing the wisdom of having Brennan there, and trusting his best friends promise not to interfere, Jesse nodded and led the way. At the medical area Jesse gave Emma a quick kiss before she left to follow Adam into the lab. The other three undid Jake's restraints and led him to a holding cell, he wisely remained silent.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan placed themselves on either side of the door. Jesse pushed Jake into the chair in the center of the room. Shalimar was concerned. While he seldom showed it Jesse had a temper. And the fact that he lost it so rarely made it an even bigger, and much more dangerous, occurrence when he did. She gave him a look across the room and he understood. Figuring the best way to control the situation he began with a subject other than Emma. One he could remain calm while discussing.  
  
"Were you the one who let Mason Eckart out of stasis?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Wrong answer," Jesse informed him before pulling Jakes head back by his hair.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jesse released Jake and walked back in front of him. "So what is this? You're the bad cop and they're supposed to be the good cops? They'll pull you off me if I talk."  
  
"We aren't cops. And I have no intention of telling Jesse to stop," Shalimar informed him with a feral smile and flash of her eyes.  
  
Brennan didn't answer, but when his eyes met Jake's they were cold enough to freeze the noon day sun, giving Jake all the answer he needed.  
  
"How did you know he was in stasis?"  
  
"I went to Genomax and started looking around. I found the stasis chambers and opened his."  
  
"Why were you there?"  
  
"I needed money. I thought Eckart might have some. . . work for me."  
  
"What kind of work?"  
  
"Getting him information."  
  
"Information on New Mutants?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"On me?" asked Brennan from near the door.  
  
"What kind of monster do you think I am? You're my. . ." He was cut off by Jesse's punch to his gut.  
  
"I know I heard him tell you NOT to call him your son. Now, you needed money and told him you could get him Brennan." Jesse continued the questioning.  
  
"Yeah," gasped Jake.  
  
"So why go after Emma?"  
  
"Eckart told me that he'd pay me the amount I was asking for each of you. If I helped him get all five of you, including Adam, he'd double it. I'd get Ten Times what I was asking."  
  
Jesse nodded, believing what he heard. "OK. So what about the poison you gave Emma?"  
  
"It's not poison."  
  
Just for good measure Jesse punched him. "It sure as hell isn't medicine to help her."  
  
"He told me that it would take her powers. Then you guys wouldn't need her and she'd be forced to leave. Eckart would show up with an antidote and tell her Adam had it but wouldn't give it to her because he wanted her to leave. Then she'd work with Eckart to get the rest of you. While he waited for that I'd bring him Brennan. Mutant X would be broken up and weak."  
  
"I can see why you wouldn't know better, but Eckart? He's dumber than I thought. No way we'd force Emma to leave of stop short of curing her."  
  
"He said that at the least it would keep you guys out of his hair while he rebuilt Genomax and no matter what he'd get Brennan."  
  
"So you're distraction." Noted Shalimar from near the door.  
  
"He wanted the plan to work, to get you all. But either way. . . "  
  
Jesse, having heard enough, punched Jake's jaw causing him to fall from the chair. Jesse yanked him off the ground and pushed him back into the chair.  
  
"Either way Emma is hurt and you send Brennan to a long and painful death. Jesse walked over to his other side and again knocked him out of the chair.  
  
"One last question. Where is Eckart?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jesse phased his hand. "You know, I've never tried it, but I don't think it would be real healthy for you if I put my hand around your heart then went solid again. I could just rip it right out. But I guess you'd have to have a heart for that to work. But hey, why not give it a try?" Even as he spoke Jesse knew he would never carry out the threat, but Jake believed his bluff.  
  
"I don't know! I swear I don't! PLEASE! He said he would find me! He was going to find me!"  
  
Jesse let his hand go normal and looked at Brennan who nodded. Jake was telling the truth. Eckart, wisely, hadn't trusted him with the new location.  
  
"I think we know everything he does," commented Jesse as he walked toward the others. They nodded and followed him out the door. Shalimar paused to lock it behind them.  
  
After telling Adam what they learned they all headed for the kitchen. Brennan pulled out some steaks from the fridge and began cooking them.  
  
"Need any help?" Shalimar asked as she walked up behind him.  
  
"Not with the steaks. Cooking steaks is man's work," he teased.  
  
Shalimar playfully hit his shoulder and shared a relieved smile with Emma. Brennan was back to his usual good-humored self. Dinner conversation was almost normal as they all tried to relax while enjoying the delicious steaks. Saying that he would take Jake some food Adam recommended they all make it a quiet evening and get some rest. His focus on Emma as he said it made his point clear. She would need her strength the next morning. They all gathered in the rec room to watch a movie and ended up choosing a comedy.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar took one couch with Emma and Jesse on the other. Adam reclined back in the large comfortable recliner. The couples occasionally throw popcorn at each other and all commented on the movie.  
  
Afterwards Jesse walked Emma to her room. As they kissed goodnight Emma leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. "I . . . I don't want to be alone tonight," she quietly confessed.  
  
'Then you won't be," was Jesse's simple answer.  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes, uncertain of what he expected.  
  
He saw her emotions and reassured her. "You need to sleep and that's exactly what we will do, sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
When he returned she was already in bed. He climbed in beside her and gently pulled her close. She cuddled in even closer and fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart. He stayed awake for a long time just enjoying the feel of holding her close.  
  
After the distance she'd felt from Brennan lately Shalimar wanted to be near him. Once the others were in bed she slipped into his room. He was sitting on his chair playing a quiet tune on his guitar. "Can I stay and listen?"  
  
He paused in his playing. "Of course. Make yourself comfortable," he instructed, motioning towards his bed. Shalimar spread out on the bed facing him. Brennan found himself staring at he image of the woman he loved lying in his bed. It took his breath away, and it took all his self control not to go to her. Instead he distracted himself by beginning to play again. Twenty minutes later he saw Shalimar drifting towards sleep. He put the guitar down and walked towards her. "Why'd you stop? Tired?" she asked in a sleepy tone.  
  
"A little. But you are about to fall asleep. Want me to carry you back to your room?" He asked, trying to be gentlemanly. Even though he really wanted her to stay with him.  
  
"I want to stay here. Do you mind?" Shlaimar asked, wondering if his offer meant he didn't want her there.  
  
"No. I just don't want to push you faster than you're ready to go," he explained.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she teased.  
  
He climbed in the other side of his bed and she turned over and snuggled in against him. They shared a few long, lazy kisses. Nothing rushed, nothing demanding, just enjoying and drawing out the sensation of each kiss. Eventually Brennan broke the kiss and reached down and pulled the sheet and blanket up over them.  
  
Placing a soft kiss on his neck Shalimar drifted off to sleep. Brennan draped an arm over her, anchoring her to him then also slept.  
  
A/N:  
  
Emma435: Thanks for the Happy Halloween. Hope you like the E/J parts and more will be coming.  
  
Molecular Psionic: Thanks for the feedback on how I'm doing on E/J. It's really nice to hear.  
  
AlanaXavier1: Emma gets cured next chapter, so don't worry.  
  
PetiteCat: I'm glad you liked the chapter and how I wrote it. Thank you!  
  
Fiery Feral: I wouln't deprive you of that B/S conversation. Hope you liked it. I know it's evil to make Emma suffer more, but she does get her powers back.  
  
Brennan mulwray: I must say I also enjoyed the scene of Brennan beating up Jake. I'm so with you on the B/S idea and how perfect they are for each other.  
  
Canadian chic- Thank you. It's nice to hear.  
  
Puma4: Well, know you know what I meant by mostly good. I did get the message, Thank You!!!  
  
Black Panther: I tried to write in more of there reactions and feelings, no just the dialogue. Hope you liked this chapter better.  
  
Delann2210: Thanks for the understanding. You're right about trying to force a story. Looking forward to when you do post more of your story. I'll try to keep up the good work ;-)  
  
The blonde one: Hope this answered, partly, your question of what will happen with Jesse and Emma. Thank you.  
  
Lornein: I'm happy you liked the way I handled her admitting she loved him. Are you happy now that Brennan said it back? ;-) LOL  
  
Crystal Raven: I take it you like the story. . . he he he So, what did you thin of Jesse and Jake? Should I give him another shot at Jake later? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to my partner on this story, Liz for all the help and ideas. Also, thanks to everyone who takes the time to review ;-)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Emma woke up and was momentarily confused. She then registered that the warm body wrapped around her was Jesse and relaxed. She knew what she'd have to face once the day started, but for the moment she felt safe and protected, completely at peace. She wondered at how even asleep Jesse could help calm and strengthen her, make her feel safe. She also wondered at his thoughtfulness, in being willing to hold her as they slept and ask nothing more of her. It was something she *knew*, from her powers, most men would not be happy with.  
  
Several minutes later Jesse began to wake. He gently pulled Emma a bit closer and kissed her forehead. "This is a nice way to wake up."  
  
"No argument here," she responded and moved her head so that she could see his face and get a proper good morning kiss. A few minutes later they broke the kiss.  
  
"Do we really have to get up?" she asked in a still sleepy voice.  
  
"Not for a while," he assured her. As he held her close he worried about what the antidote would do to her. Or if it would even work. That wasn't even certain, since they were supposed to get the test results this morning. He felt the tension begin to build in Emma as she had similar thoughts. In an attempt to comfort her he began to rub her back and was rewarded when the tension began to ease.  
  
Then they heard Adam's voice. "I need you guys in the lab. I just talked to Marcus."  
  
"On our way," Jesse answered before reluctantly giving Emma a quick kiss and heading to his room.  
  
As a feral who needed little sleep Shalimar woke first. She gently pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen into Brennan's face. Asleep and relaxed he looked young and innocent. Shalimar smiled at the thought. Brennan was many things, but not really innocent. It was one of the things that attracted her to him. He understood, and accepted, the wildness her feral mutation gave her as a complete innocent could not. The hard life he'd lived had made him strong, and Shalimar was honest enough to admit that she needed a strong man to balance her personality. She wondered if the Brennan she was looking at was the man he could have been in another life. A life without Jake Duran. Unable to resist she kissed him.  
  
Even asleep Brennan instinctively responded and began to wake up. He groaned as Shalimar ran her hands along his chest as she removed his shirt. Now fully awake he slid his hands under her shirt to feel her skin. As she began to kiss her way along his chest they were interrupted.  
  
"I need you guys in the lab. I just talked to Marcus."  
  
Brennan reluctantly activated his COM ring. "We'll be there in a few minutes," he replied, not even bothering to try and hide the fact that he and Shalimar were together. She gave him a final kiss then climbed out of the bed, handing him his shirt as he sat up.  
  
"Adam has really lousy timing," she grumbled.  
  
Five minutes later they all met in the lab.  
  
The relieved smile on Adam's face told them all they really needed to know. "The antidote worked," stated Jesse with confidence.  
  
"Yes. So, Emma, we can begin whenever you're ready."  
  
"Waiting won't make it any easier, so let's get it over with," came her quick reply.  
  
Adam nodded in understanding and went to get the formula from the nearby counter.  
  
Emma sat sideways on the scanning chair. Without her needing to ask Jesse moved to stand behind her and she leaned back into him and tried to relax as his strong arms wrapped around her. Shalimar got the rubbing alcohol and cleaned the proper area on Emma's upper arm. Adam walked over holding the syringe. "Just like the poison took some time to work, so will this. You won't get the worst of the effects for a while. I'm going to need you to stay here in the lab so I can monitor you and make sure nothing goes wrong," Explained Adam, wanting to be sure she understood.  
  
Emma just nodded then rested her head on Jesse's shoulder as Adam injected the antidote. Just as she'd felt no immediate change when Jake had given her the poison she felt nothing as the antidote began to spread.  
  
"I think we should all go get some food. Especially you Emma. I want you to eat something while you can to help keep your strength up. I'm afraid you're going to need it."  
  
"Fine," she agreed, but didn't move. Brennan and Shalimar folowed Adam from the room to give the couple some time alone.  
  
"You're going to be fine," Jesse reminded her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I know. I just hate this waiting. And since my powers were getting out of control before I lost them it may take a few minutes for me to get them under control again. You guys need to be careful around me."  
  
Jesse walked around her so that he could look her in the eye. "Emma, we trust you. We know you'd never hurt us on purpose. We'll be careful, but I'm not going to leave your side. Alright?"  
  
"Alright," Emma agreed against his lips as she began kissing him. In truth she was very glad that he would be with her.  
  
A minute later Jesse ended the kiss. "Let's go get some breakfast before the others come looking for us," he suggested.  
  
Emma heard the reluctance in his tone, and just as reluctantly stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
By late afternoon Emma was feeling the affects of the antidote and spent the time meditating in an attempt to be ready when her powers returned. Jesse stayed nearby and his presence helped calm and comfort her. Once she was feeling more in control she taught him more of the meditation technique they'd begun a few days before.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar spent much of the day on the computers looking for any information on where Eckart could be. They took a break in the afternoon for a sparring session in the dojo. Shalimar finally pinned Brennan to the floor. He kissed her and used it as a distraction to flip them so that he was on top.  
  
"That's cheating," she scolded him, the effect would have worked better if she hadn't been smiling.  
  
Brennan gave her an intensely male smirk. "All's fair in love and sparring." He then kissed her again, but used his weight advantage to ensure she couldn't do to him what he'd done to her.  
  
Not at all unhappy with the situation Shalimar deepened the kiss. They broke apart when they heard Adam cough from the door way to get their attention. "I was going to ask if you two were going to join us for dinner."  
  
Brennan stood then pulled Shalimar up. "How about we go pick up some Pizza?"  
  
"If we call now by the time we shower and get there the pizza will be ready."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," agreed Adam, tossing them their water bottles which had been left on the table by the door.  
  
Emma didn't feel like eating and went to lie down, but first decided to take a long, hot shower to help her relax. It worked and she was soon asleep.  
  
Jesse took what was left of the Pizzas to Jake then went to check on Emma. She'd changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top and was asleep, but clearly restless, having thrown the blanket mostly off. When she shivered Jesse lay down beside her and pulled the cover over them as Emma curled into his body heat. He dozed off but was woken an hour later by her calling his name.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"What's wrong? Are you feeling worse?"  
  
"Yeah," she admitted. "I think we should get to the lab." He nodded and stood before activating his COM ring. "Adam, can you meet us in the Lab?"  
  
Within minutes the team was gathered in the lab. Adam looked at the results of the scan he'd just run. "The results match those from the scan I took when you came in feeling the affects from the poison. I talked to Marcus again and he doesn't think it would be wise to give you any strong pain killer or sedative. I'm sorry, but the possibility of unexpected chemical interactions makes it to risky."  
  
Emma managed a weak smile. "I understand. Thanks for trying."  
  
Now the scan was over Jesse pulled a chair up beside Emma and took her hand in his. He began rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand in a soothing rhythm.  
  
"I'd like to take another blood sample and compare it to the results Marcus got on the sample he worked with. It should tell us how far along the chemical reactions are and how much longer the process should take."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Without Adam needing to ask Shalimar again got the alcohol and prepped the area on her arm. This time on her inner arm just below the elbow. As Adam drew the blood Jesse leaned over and kissed Emma to distract her. It worked perfectly, and earned indulgent grins from the other three.  
  
"You know, getting blood drawn might not be such a bad thing after all," quipped Emma.  
  
Jesse was relieve that she was able to joke a bit, and grinned at her until seconds later her expression changed dramatically.  
  
Emma grimaced in pain, but within seconds the pain was gone. She tried reaching out with her mind and vaguely felt Jesse's then the weak connection faded away.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Hearing the concern in his voice she looked up into his eyes. "My powers are coming back. But it's like someone else is in control of the remote. For a few seconds it was "to loud", and everyone's emotions. Then it was gone. I tried connecting with you and managed to a little, but the "volume" was suddenly way down, then gone."  
  
Still at her side Adam listened intently, and felt hopeful. "I think that's a good sign. It means the antidote is beginning to work. I'm going to go run the test." After giving her a reassuring, and very paternal, smile Adam walked over to the right equipment.  
  
Emma focused back on Jesse. "Would it be easier if we weren't so close?" He asked, even though the idea of being away from her as she went through the process broke his heart. If it would help lessen her pain he'd do it.  
  
"NO! With my powers on the fritz Where you are won't make much difference. Just. . . think good thoughts."  
  
Jesse smiled, remembering when she said that before. Emma returned his smile. Shalimar sent Brennan a confused glace, and he shrugged, just as confused. After a few minutes Adam returned to the group.  
  
"Good news. The process seems to be going right on schedule. With any luck you'll be able to sleep through most of the rest of it tonight. Why don't the rest of you go get some sleep. It's getting late."  
  
Nodding, Shalimar turned to leave. Brennan gave Emma a brotherly kiss on the forehead, wished her good night and then left. But not before sending a smirk at his best friend, knowing that even his small, innocent, action would bug Jesse and serve as a momentary distraction from worrying about Emma's condition.  
  
Jesse realized Brennan was trying to distract him, and get a reaction, and just shook his head. He figured he'd be able to use his brother-sister relationship with Shal to get pay backs in the near future. Jesse turned to Emma. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He then looked up at Adam.  
  
"I'll stay until you get back."  
  
Ten minutes later Jesse returned in sweat pants and a T shirt. Adam wished them good night and left. Jesse scooped Emma up and carried her the medical bed so that they'd be room for both of them. Her weak protests at being carried sounded flimsy even to herself.  
  
As with the night before she lost her powers Emma's dreams were troubled and bordered on nightmares. Again, her unconscious mind reached out to Jesse. The connection was weak, but there, feeling his presence her emotions quieted and the dreams became more pleasant. Eventually she was able to drift into a dreamless, healing, sleep.  
  
Jesse dreamed of Emma, but this night his dream was almost a reverse of a few nights prior. She was calling to him for help, and at first he couldn't ever see her, just hear her voice. Then he was able to see her. As the antidote worked the connection grew stronger and he could move towards her. Once he reached her he held her close and then the dream ended as he also drifted deeper into sleep.  
  
Emma awoke to almost unbearable pain, Jesse also woke up and held her closer. "What's wrong?"  
  
It's like before when I blacked out! There's to much emotion. It's to loud and I can't turn it down!" She nearly sobbed against him. A few tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Adam! We need you in the lab! Now!" Jesse said into his COM ring before returning his attention to Emma. "Okay. You can do this. Take a deep breath for me."  
  
She did.  
  
"Focus on me. Just me. Don't try to stop the "noise", just concentrate on me." As he spoke Jesse tried to calm his fear and project feelings of love and comfort. Emma took another deep breath and tried to do what Jesse instructed. She narrowed her focus to their connection. The other emotions lessened in intensity and she could breath more normally again.  
  
Adam ran into the room with Brennan and Shalimar behind him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think she almost blacked out again."  
  
"It must be the final stage. Emma?" He asked softly. Emma looked over at him.  
  
"I'm better now. I'm focusing just on Jesse. It seems to help."  
  
"Good. Let me run another test. If the antidote is sone working we can give you some pain killer."  
  
Emma nodded, the almost doubled over again as her control was gone again. Jesse held her close and spoke to her in a quiet comforting voice. The tears continued to fall down her face, causing Jesse's heart to ache. Shalimar looked at Brennan with an unhappy, helpless look in her eyes. He gently pulled her into his arms as they watched Emma suffer. Neither was good with feeling helpless, and hated that there was nothing they could do.  
  
Several minutes later she'd recovered somewhat and Adam drew some blood. Thankfully the worst was past and Emma was able to control her powers again. Half an hour later they all headed for their rooms to get ready to start the day.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, we aren't done making Jake suffer yet . . . heh heh heh  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks. Found a way to make Jake suffer, but not die. It'll be in the next chap. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Emma453: Hope you liked the Emma / Jesse. There will be more.  
  
Briggita: Thank you, thank you! Glad you liked the interrogation. It was a lot of fun to write!!!  
  
The blonde one: Well, now you know the effects the antidote had on Emma. Trust it didn't disappoint. Thank you!  
  
Alana Xavier: What story are you working on? Is it posted yet? Thanks for the compliment. Emma and Jesse will stay together. No worries there.  
  
Delenn2210: Thanks. Jesse getting Jake was fun to write! Enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you! I will.  
  
Brennan mulwray: Thanks. Glad you liked it. I'll update as fast as I can. I figured it was time to have Brennan back to himself.  
  
Petite Cat: Now Emma's OK Eckart is next. Lucky him ;-) Still a few more chaps.  
  
Lornein: That's good to know. LOL Hope you liked this chap.  
  
Crystal Raven: Nothing wrong with loving Jess. Just ask Emma. LOL I'll update as fast as I can. Is Wandering posted yet? I've been busy writing, and missed a lot of reading.  
  
Magnum angel: Liz and I had already talked about Emma getting a chance at Jake and have it planned. It's nice to know someone else likes the idea. Next chap is her turn. Thank you!  
  
Crestfallen: Thanks. I will. More will be coming soon.  
  
Meg: There are a few more chapters. Everything will be resolved by the end. Promise. Thanks for the review.  
  
Cat: Hope this was soon enough. LOL. I'll try to get more written soon. Glad you like the story. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to Liz, my partner on this story. Also, reposting this formatted correctly. SORRY!!!! Thank you Gold for letting me know there was a problem. OK. Hopefully third time is the charm on posting this with the right formatting. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed it with the messed up formatting.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
After showering and dressing Emma went to see Shalimar. She found her walking out of her room. "Join me for some tea?"  
  
"Tea?" Asked the feral as they headed to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not big on coffee at the moment."  
  
"Why?" Asked Shalimar, surprised at the announcement.  
  
"I scanned Jake. I wanted to know how he poisoned me. He put it in my coffee that morning," explained Emma as they walked into the kitchen area.  
  
"B@$*%!&," said Shalimar. "We still have to figure out what to do with him. I want him as far from here as possible, as soon as possible."  
  
Emma smiled slightly at being able to sense Shalimar's very real, very deep anger. As a feral Shalimar was very protective of her "territory", especially the people she cared for, and Jake had hurt two of them. Herself, and Brennan. The man was definitely on Shal's black list.  
  
"I had an idea. I want him to know what he did to me. To feel what the poison he gave me did to me," explained Emma.  
  
Shalimar paused in making tea to look at her friend. "And as a psionic you can," she noted.  
  
Emma nodded and her lips curved into an uncharacteristic smirk. "They say that to heal you need to "share your pain" and I can't think of a better person to share it with."  
  
"It would be poetic justice," agreed Shalimar with a feral grin. "I have another idea of how to take care of Jake. Once you're done with him. We all know how much Eckart *loooves* people who fail him. He sent Jake after us, why not just return him to sender?"  
  
"Eckart would probably put him in stasis. If the last memories before that are the ones I send him of my pain. . ." Emma let her voice trail off. Her meaning clear.  
  
"Emma, could you . . .jog his memory about how he treated Brennan as a boy? What he did to Bren and his mother?" Asked Shalimar, curious, and hopeful.  
  
Emma was a bit confused, but answered, "yes. I take it he didn't treat them well."  
  
"No. And I don't think he feels any guilt."  
  
"And you want him to have some time to think about it." Emma stated, rather than asked.  
  
"Lot's of time," the feral answered in a flat tone as she turned to finish the tea.  
  
"So now we just have to find Eckart. Did you guys have any luck with that?" "No, but we can keep looking."  
  
The boys came in and conversation turned more general. Adam joined them a few minutes later.  
  
After breakfast they all went to the computer area and Shalimar shared her idea of returning Jake to Eckart.  
  
Jesse was first to react. "Eckart putting him in stasis is the best Jake can hope for. If he doesn't put him in stasis Eckart will probably do things to Jake that we wouldn't dream of."  
  
"You say that like's it's a bad thing," quipped Shalimar.  
  
"Not really," returned Jesse, completely serious. He felt no pity for the man who'd hurt both his best friend and the woman he loved. Jesse and Shalimar shared a long look of understanding. Jake had done the same to her, hurt her best friend and the man she loved.  
  
Adam looked at Brennan. "He's your step dad. What do you think?"  
  
"The plan sounds good to me. Now we just have to find Eckart so we know where to take Jake. That's another advantage. It will let Eckart know that we've found him."  
  
"He wouldn't be too happy about that, would he?" Noted Shalimar with a grin.  
  
"What a shame," chimed in Emma.  
  
"If we're all agreed then let's get to work finding Eckart's location," ordered Adam. They found the location right before lunch.  
  
Shalimar volunteered to take Jake's lunch to him, mostly because she wanted to be the one to tell him what they planned. Brennan went with her, but stayed outside the cell. Shalimar put the food down then looked at Jake. "We found your good friend, Mason Eckart. After you eat lunch we'll give you a ride to where he is."  
  
Jake was suddenly very interested, and very scared. He had a good idea of what would await him if they turned him over to Eckart and his face lost much of it's color and his eyes went very wide. "No! You can't do that! He'll kill me!"  
  
"No he won't," Shalimar "reassured" him in a too-sweet tone of voice. "You'll wish he would, you'll beg him to, but he won't kill you."  
  
Jake lunged at her. Even under normal circumstances he wouldn't have had a chance, injured he was hopelessly outmatched. Shalimar easily jumped over him. Brennan almost headed into the room, but Shalimar caught his eyes in hers and seeing the look in them he stayed where he was and relaxed back to enjoy the show. The look in her eyes was that of a cat who'd just found a mouse to play with.  
  
Jake turned and came at her again, she flashed her eyes at him and sidestepped the attack. When he made a third try she grabbed his arm and spun him into the wall, hard enough to knock the wind out of him, but not do anymore damage. After catching his breath Jake made one final attempt.  
  
Shalimar grabbed him and threw him onto the cot along the wall. "Stay down. Save your strength. I think you're going to need it," she told him then walked to the barred door.  
  
Brennan opened the door and once it was closed again greeted her with a kiss, which she happily returned. Moments later they walked away, his arm possessively around her waist.  
  
"You enjoyed that," he accused, in a somewhat amused tone of voice.  
  
"I always enjoy your kisses," she replied, purposely misunderstanding his reference.  
  
Brennan couldn't help but chuckle. "That's nice to hear, but I meant what you did to Jake."  
  
"I know. And yes I enjoyed it," she admitted. "It's also nice to hear you laugh again."  
  
When they were almost ready to go Emma went to the cell with Jesse at her side. Once outside the bar door she leaned back into Jesse, who now stood behind her. His arms came around her and she was glad of his support and strength. "I have my powers back. I want you to know what losing them, and getting them back, was like," she informed Jake.  
  
He moved to stand up but before he could intense waves of pain hit him. Emma ensured that he didn't black out as she had. That he stayed conscious to feel the pain he'd put her through. While he was still reeling from that, his mind unguarded, she went into his memories. Once she found the memories of how he'd treated Brennan and his mother she brought them to the surface. She also ensured that he would feel guilt over his actions. She knew Shalimar and the others didn't know she could do this, but didn't care. With a final thought she made certain that the memory of her pain, caused by him, and his revived, and now guilt ridden, memories of years before would stay in his mind. She was fairly sure that even if not placed in stasis he'd have terrifying nightmares.  
  
Finally she "returned" to her body, and normal awareness. Feeling how drained she was Jesse led her away, and convinced her to rest while they planned how to pull off the "delivery".  
  
It was agreed on that Shalimar and Brennan would go ahead on their motorcycles, coming in from opposite directions. Adam would drive the car with Emma up front beside him. Jesse would be in back with Jake. Shalimar was unhappy to hear that they would simply drop Jake off, letting Eckart know they were aware of his new location. They would not be fighting with his Agents, unless attacked.  
  
To the guards outside Eckart's building it first appeared that the two motorcyclist's were playing a game of Chicken. It had them watching for the entertainment value, rather than expecting an attack. Only feet from each other Brennan and Shalimar both turned their bikes towards the building and screamed to a stop.  
  
The guards were suddenly wary as the car approached. Brennan formed sparks in his hand and Shalimar flashed her eyes at them.  
  
"We aren't here for a fight. Just to return someone who . . . well, let's just say he got a little lost. We thought your boss might want him back." Brennan told them.  
  
Reaching across Jake, Jesse opened the door and pushed Jake out of the car. Removing the blindfold he pointed Jake towards the guards, who recognized him.  
  
Knowing he had no other choice Jake walked to the guards. The Mutant X team drove away, leaving Jake to his fate.  
  
Five minutes later Jake was escorted into Eckart's office, pale and trembling.  
  
"I wish I could say it's a pleasure to have you back Mr. Duran," greeted Eckart.  
  
A/N: This may be the end or there may be one more chapter, to give some closure. Thanks to all who read and reviewed.  
  
TheBlondeOne: Hope you like how things ended with Jake. Thanks.  
  
Magnum angel: Thank you. So, did you like Emma's "solution" to dealing with Jake?  
  
Moleculaer Psionic: Well, here's more. Hope you enjoyed it. And, thank you!  
  
Alana Xavier: Think Jake suffered enough? Hope to see your story soon here on ff.net!  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you!!! Wouldn't leave Emma hurt . . . you would all kill me! LOL  
  
Blackpanther: So think Jake's been through enough or should I let Eckart have a chance at him? ;- ) Thank you!  
  
PetiteCat: Thank you. I'm glad you like how I described her getting her powers back. There may be a little more. We'll see.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Sorry, not much fighting this chapter. Figured Eckart is to smart, and to much a coward, to face Adam and the Team.  
  
Cat: Thank you for the compliments. I love hearing that people like the story. It inspires me to keep writing.  
  
Delenn2210: Hope you liked the Emma/Jake confrontation. Eckart may be next. . .  
  
Lornein: What can I say but, Thanks. . .a nd please write more of Clueless ;- ) 


	10. Chapter 10 Epilouge

A/N: Since some of you asked for another chapter to end things I wrote this for you and am hoping you will like it. Sorry this final chapter took so long to post. A final thanks to LIZ, who has been my partner on this story, and first had the idea for it, and for Jake and a lot of other things in it. This story would not have happened without her, and she deserves much of the credit for it. For anyone interested, next I'll do the sequel to "Conners Visit" and keep updating "A Chance to talk" for those of you reading it. I just got an idea for another chapter of it. Thanks for all the reviews and support of this story, and my writing. It is appreciated and does keep me writing.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Once back at Sanctuary everyone relaxed. "I think we should celebrate tonight," suggested Shalimar.  
  
Emma looked over at Adam. "We should also invite your friend Marcus, since he was the one who found the antidote for me."  
  
"I'm sure he'd like that. What sort of celebration are we talking?"  
  
Brennan answered. "Well, we could all have dinner, then hit the clubs."  
  
"Marcus and I will join you for dinner. Afterwards we'll catch up while you guys enjoy the club. I'll go call him now," Adam told them before turning to the communications equipment.  
  
Dinner was enjoyable for everyone. Marcus especially was happy to meet Emma and the other members of the team. They all quickly saw why Adam was friends with him. He was intelligent, but also street wise, a fact that won him Brennan's respect. After dinner the young couples headed to the nearby club while Adam and Marcus went to a higher end private club where they could talk about different things and catch up on each others work and lives.  
  
After several dances, fast and slow, the four friends found a table and the boys got drinks for them. Once the drinks where finished Emma turned to Brennan, "Dance with me?"  
  
"Anytime," Brennan teased and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"Let's dance," Jesse suggested to Shalimar. With a smile she took his outstretched hand.  
  
As the slow song played Emma looked up into Brennan's face. "I don't need my powers to see that you and Shalimar are together. You're happy?"  
  
"Very. You and Jesse?"  
  
"Very," Emma echoed with a happy grin.  
  
"I'm glad. And I'm glad you do have your powers, even if you don't need them at the moment."  
  
"That makes two of us," she assured him. Sensing what Brennan would say next Emma spoke before he could. "Don't say it, Brennan. What Jake did to me was not your fault. Let it go and enjoy the night. We're celebrating," she reminded him.  
  
Brennan pulled her into a close hug for a moment then returned to dancing.  
  
Not far away Jesse looked down at Shalimar. "So are you happy with Brennan?"  
  
"Are you happy with Emma?"  
  
"Yes!" They answered together.  
  
"After the luck we've had with love I think we both deserve it," noted Jesse.  
  
"No argument here," answered Shalimar.  
  
Minutes later the song ended and Shalimar went to Brennan's arms as Emma returned to Jesse.  
  
Far away from the club Jake's night was not so pleasant. He turned to face the door to his cell as it opened. Eckart and two agents entered. "The stasis pods were designed for new mutants, not "regular" humans. We really aren't sure how an average person would react to one. I think it's time we find out."  
  
Jake tried to back away from the two large agents, but they were soon half carrying, half dragging him out the door. An hour later he was fully under the effects of the stasis pods. His mind was a jumble of memories and pain. Mages of what he'd done to Brennan and his mother. The pain Emma had felt in losing and regaining her powers. In the deepest parts of his mind and what was left of his soul Jake screamed and screamed and kept screaming endlessly.  
  
A/N: A final thanks to Liz, and to everyone who reviewed. And yet another apology for taking so long to post this.  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks. I'll try to post the beginning on my new story next week. Plus, an update on "a Chance to Talk"  
  
Gold: Thanks for letting me know about the formatting problem!!! I owe ya.  
  
The Blonde One: I'll try to come up with a new Emma Jesse story, now this one is finished. Thanks for the compliment!!!  
  
Alana Xavier: Since you requested it. . . . (grin) hope you liked the extra chapter and weren't disappointed. So what do you think of my final solution for Jake. He's going to suffer for a VERY long time.  
  
Delenn2210: Thanks. Hope you liked the epilogue. Thanks for the input!!!  
  
Lornein: THANK YOU! Sorry to have made you wait so long for this chapter.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Petite Cat: And now Jake got still more. . . . I'm pleased you liked how the B/S parts worked out! They make such a perfect couple.  
  
Telempath: Yeah, Emma has a lot of neat tricks. I'm sorry we lost her! Thanks.  
  
Goldstranger: I'm pleased to here the way Jake got sent back to Eckart worked out. I just couldn't justify not letting everyone have a little fun.  
  
Victoria: HI!! Good to hear from you. Hope you got my e mail. Thanks for the review. Hope you liked the happy ending I added for you (and the others).  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Since you asked so nicely . . . I hope this final chapter is what you had in mind. So what did you think of Eckarts punishment? I'm glad you liked the idea with Emma.  
  
Magnum Angel: Thank you!!! I'm glad you liked Emma ability and Shal's turn to play. The cat-mouse just seemed to fit her. I just couldn't imagine Emma not wanting to know how Jake had managed to poison her. 


End file.
